Ekrund
Ekrund is a major Dwarf Hold of the High Dwarves, and is a central piece to the survival of Karak Ankor, as well as the capital of the Realm of Ekrund. As one of the surviving holds of Karak Ankor this hold has seen its fair share of violence and attack. Situated inside a valley, and with mines that were not as badly damaged by the earthquakes that destroyed much of the other Karak Ankor Holds has meant that it is the safest and most populated of the Karak Holds and is only explised by the capital. Ekrund is located in the Valley of Peaks southward of Karak Kadrin, and northward of Karaz-A-Karak. North of Ekrund lies the High Pass which is the most heavily contested of the World Edge Mountain Passes, and south of Ekrund lies the Peak Pass which is defended by Karaz-A-Karak and is the only pass which is usually constantly held by the forces of nobility. Ekrund was one of the first Holds founded by the Dwarves as they moved into the mountains of the World Edge, and away from their ancient home in Finland. As Karak Ankor grew so to did Ekrund grow, and as time went on under the rulership of the powerful Bronzebeard Clan the riches of Ekrund were exclipsed only by Karak-Eight-Peaks, and the capital Hold. These riches couldn't saVe them from the encroaching horde of Greenskins, and SkaVen that oerwhelmed the holds of Karak Ankor, and during this dark time the Hold of Ekrund lost much of its outlying mines, and the depths of the mine were shattered by the never ending horde of Skaven. As the tide begin to recede a truly disasterous series of inasions led to the Hold becoming embroiled in a bitter pitch battle in the lower mines of the Hold and this was only ended during the Battle of Ekrund when a large force of Karak Ankor arried at the Hold and they together droe out the Skaen. Ekrund is currently led by its Lord Kurden Bronzebeard who has led it for centuries. The bronzebeard family has traditionally been the rulers of Ekrund, with the current Kurden being the longest reigning in Ekrund history. Geography Ekrund is located in the Valley of Peaks southward of Karak Kadrin, and northward of Karaz-A-Karak. North of Ekrund lies the High Pass which is the most heavily contested of the World Edge Mountain Passes, and south of Ekrund lies the Peak Pass which is defended by Karaz-A-Karak and is the only pass which is usually constantly held by the forces of nobility. History Early History Main Article : Karak Ankor {C}Ekrund was first founded following the dwarven Exodus into Europe. This exodus led the Dwarves to many of the mountains in Europe, and one such mountain was the mountains of Ekrund. In these mountains the Dwarves of the Ekrundian Clan named the mountain after themselves and busied themselves with growing the Hold. Part way into the eXpansion of the hold the hold became dominated by the Bronzebeard Clan and this clan brought the tradition that has stayed inside Ekrund of this Hold being stark conseratiVes in that they do not in any way condone the sort of anti-moral behaVior of some of the other holds including mostly the darkness of the Iron Dwaren Clan. Fall of Karak Ankor Battle of Ekrund Main Article : Battle of Ekrund Goverment Ekrund is led by its Lord, who while in Ekrund is reffered to as the Ekrund King. This traditionally has come from the Bronzebeard family, and this has continued into today King of Ekrund See Also : Kurden Bronzebeard Kurden Bronzebeard is the Lord of the Dwarven Hold ofEkrund . Kurden is the leader of the Ekrundian clan of High Dwarves. As the oldest member of the Bronzebeard Clan upon the death of the previous king of Ekrund he was named the King and has married his cousin Jaela Bronzebeard and together the two have three children in the form of Tauren, Logan, and Hjalmer Bronzebeard of which his son Logan is the current heir to the Kingship of Ekrund. Kurden Bronzebeard is counted on by the High King of Karak Ankor as one of the most loyal members of the Empire, and in this position he has fought at the side of the High King in regards to every conflict he has fought. During the Battle of Ekrund he led the breakthrough which finally forced the Skaen to abandon their holdings in Ekrund and pull themseles backwards. Since his rise to King of Ekrund he has been solely focused on making sure that the entire Hold is continuesly expanding its defences, and in return the Skaven are haven more and more trouble in getting any headway in the battle for Ekrund. He has become involved in a rather tough fight with his old friend from the Iron Dwarves clan. Demographics Clans of Ekrund Points of Interest ''Ekrund ''is a hold that is built deep inside the mountains. Although much of the Hold is within the mountains it also contains many mines, and forts that dot the surrounding Vallet and mountains. Gates of Ekrund Ekrund has a land access route that can be accessed by a roadway. This entrance was built to better facilitate trade with the Human Kingdoms, as well as their High Dwarf fellow's who can no longer travel along many sections of the underroad. Category:High Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:World Edge Mountains Category:Karak Ankor